


moon light and star shine

by thatdamnedrogue



Series: count your blessings, not your flaws [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But not by name, Gen, M/M, mention of ven and sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnedrogue/pseuds/thatdamnedrogue
Summary: 2nd person pov of Roxas, about his and Vanitas's strange relationship. UA (universe altered)





	moon light and star shine

“You look just like--” 

     You know. But you’re not him. You’re no one but you, your heart is your own. He knows this. But you’re light, and he’s dark. It makes no sense and perfect sense at the same time.  _ You look just like him _ . But your eyes are a deeper blue, your hair isn’t quite so bright. You know who he speaks of- sunshine, pure light,  _ his other half _ . 

                  You’re none of those things. 

    If he was the sun, and the boy before you was the moon-- well. You say you are no sky, that was someone else too. But you are starlight. And you tell him, one night, shoulder to shoulder, that he is the moon. 

    Gold eyes stare incredulously. He tells you that you make no sense, scoffs through his nose, but you know better. He’s embarrassed, doesn’t understand why you’d say such a thing, or how you even came to that conclusion. You just smile and rest your head on his shoulder, and he doesn’t move. 

                 Around you, the room breathes.

    It wasn’t always this easy between you two- there were fights; intentional sparring matches, harsh words, fists flying outside of the training room. There has been blood spilled in malice, with ill intent. Somehow, you two made it past all that. Neither of you are sure how, but you don’t complain- and neither does he. 

   He doesn’t know how to handle your affection- which you figure is just as well, because you’re unsure how to give it. But there’s little things you know you like, so you try them. You lace your fingers with his- the first time earned a tensing of shoulders, so you let go. It doesn’t bother you- you know he’s not used to it. (You never ask what happened- it’s not your place, and he doesn’t ever bring it up. That’s okay to you, because you’re sure it would just make you mad anyway. Not that he needs you to be mad for him, but it doesn’t change the fact that it would piss you off.) You don’t push it. 

    And really, you’ve always been the type to push the envelope. Maybe that’s what was always expected of you- because you look like the sun but you came from the sky, and you hold the sky’s memories but the fire is all your own. Sometimes, you think your fire is enough. Sometimes, anger drives you. 

              It’s always driven him. 

   The first time he takes your hand, though (you were angry, positively fuming and nothing seemed to cull it) your brain stutters and stalls and your blues just  _ stare _ at him. He doesn’t look at you, he almost seems to be pouting- but he would deny it, so you don’t mention it, and anyway,  _ he’s holding your hand _ . And it’s all you can do not to smile, and suddenly you’re wondering when he figured that out. Instead of saying anything, you just tug his hand and he moves closer and then your forehead is on his shoulder. He doesn’t tense. He doesn’t let anyone else close like this. 

    You know it’s because you look like his sunshine, and that’s okay. It doesn’t matter, because you both benefit from your strange arrangement. 

    Perhaps, that first time he takes your hand is when it starts to change- neither of you are supposed to be around each other, but that hasn’t been much of a deterrent.  _ There’s always a way _ , you tell him once, and he gives you a strange sort of look, one you can’t decipher. It’s gone as soon as it came, and he shrugs. You realize he’s watching you a little more, when he’s sure you’re not looking, but you can feel his gaze on you. You only ask once what he’s staring at- when you catch him in the act. He doesn’t like that, and reacts like an angry cat. It takes two days before he talks to you again, but that doesn’t bother you either. 

    Technically, you both are things that shouldn’t exist. Processing emotions, understanding the feelings that you can only put colors to without a word for them, it’s all a struggle. So, after two days of nothing, he shows up in your room while you paint and hum to yourself, and you feel him there suddenly. There’s nothing to be said, and you don’t even turn. 

    He throws a pillow at you, and honestly, you know you were expecting something, just not…  _ that _ . When you whip around, he’s grinning, and you chuck the pillow right back. 

                                              And the two of you keep your strange, secret arrangement. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based off events in a roleplay server and some outside interactions with Roxas and Vanitas. I- am hoping to do more pieces to this one, but we'll see where the future takes us.


End file.
